internetatwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Modified Churchill Speeches
These speeches were originally by Winston Churchill, and have been modified to be relevant in our present situation. The modified sections have been bolded, and the speeches' texts are italicized. Blood, Toil, Tears and Sweat This was Churchill's first speech to the House of Commons as Prime Minister, delivered on May 13, 1940. The Darkest Day is by the way the day that ACTA, TPP or anythign else passes. ''We considered it in the public interest to suggest that the Peoples of the Free World should be summoned to meet today. The Internet agreed, and took the necessary steps, in accordance with the powers conferred upon it by the Free World. At the end of the proceedings today, the Adjournment of the Resistance will be proposed until the Darkest Day, with, of course, provision for earlier meeting, if need be. The business to be considered during that day will be notified to Members at the earliest opportunity. I now invite the Peoples of the Free World, by the Motion which stands in our combined name, to record its approval of the steps taken and to declare its confidence in the new Government.'' To form '''a Resistance' of this scale and complexity is a serious undertaking in itself, but it must be remembered that we are in the preliminary stage of one of the greatest total wars in history, that we are in action at many other points in Eurasia and in the Americas, that we have to be prepared in Africa, that the information battle is continuous and that many preparations, such as have been indicated by my honourable Friends with WikiLeaks and others, have to be made here in the home's of each and every one of us'. In this crisis we hope we may be pardoned if we do not address the House at any length today. I hope that any of my friends and colleagues, or former colleagues, who are affected by the f'orging of the Resistance', will make allowance, all allowance, for any lack of ceremony with which it has been necessary to act. We would say to the House, as we said to those who have joined this government: "We have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat."'' We have before us an ordeal of the most grievous kind. We have before us many, many long months of struggle and of suffering. You ask, what is our policy? I can say: It is to wage war, by submarine '''fibre optics cables, landlines, airwaves and guerilla warfare', with all our might and with all the strength that God can give us; to wage war against a monstrous tyranny, never surpassed in the dark, lamentable catalogue of human crime. That is our policy. You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word: It is victory, victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival. Let that be realised; no survival for the Peoples of the Free World, no survival for all that the Free World has stood for, no survival for the urge and impulse of the ages, that mankind will move forward towards its goal. But we take up our task with buoyancy and hope. We feel sure that our cause will not be suffered to fail among men. At this time we feel entitled to claim the aid of all, and we say, "come then, let us go forward together with our united strength."'' We Shall Fight on the Beaches Originally delivered on June 4, 1940. The whole question of home defense against invasion is, of course, powerfully affected by the fact that we have for the time being in this '''Internet' incomparably more powerful human forces than we have ever had at any moment in this war or the last. But this will not continue. We shall not be content with a defensive war. We have our duty to our Free World. We have to create and build up the Resistance. All this is in train; but in the interval we must put our defenses in the rights of this Internet into such a high state of organization that the fewest possible numbers will be required to give effective security and that the largest possible potential of offensive effort may be realized. On this we are now engaged. It will be very convenient, if it be the desire of the Resistance, to enter upon this subject in a secret Session. Not that the Peoples of the Free World would necessarily be able to reveal in very great detail military secrets, but we like to have our discussions free, without the restraint imposed by the fact that they will be read the next day by the Dictators and Corporations; and the Resistance would benefit by views freely expressed in all parts of the Free World by Members with their knowledge of so many different parts of the planet. I understand that some request is to be made upon this subject, which will be readily acceded to by the Resistance's leading council.'' We '''will likely find' it necessary to take measures of increasing stringency, not only against enemy aliens and suspicious characters of Dictator or Corporate affiliation, but also against civilians who may become a danger or a nuisance should the war be transported to the Free World. I know there are a great many people affected by the orders which we may have to make who are the passionate enemies of the Dictators and Corporations. I am very sorry for them, but we cannot, at the time and under the stress should the Darkest of Days descend, draw all the distinctions which we should like to do. If forced police raids were attempted and fierce fighting attendant upon them followed, these unfortunate people would be far better out of the way, for their own sakes as well as for ours. There is, however, another class, for which we feel not the slightest sympathy. The Peoples of the Free World have given us the powers to put down Fifth Column and Secret Police activities with a strong hand, and we shall use those powers, subject to the supervision and correction of the Free World, without the slightest hesitation until we are satisfied, and more than satisfied, that this malignancy in our midst has been effectively negated.'' Turning once again, and this time more generally, to the question of '''subjugation', we would observe that there has never been a period in all these long centuries of which we boast when an absolute guarantee against subjugation, still less against serious raids on freedom, could have been given to our people. In the days of Orwell, the same wind of change which would have brought in Big Brother might have driven away the idea of Nazism. There was always the chance, and it is that chance which has excited and befooled the imaginations of many worldly tyrants and tycoons. Many are the tales that are told. We are assured that novel methods will be adopted, and when we see the originality of malice, the ingenuity of aggression, which our enemy displays, we may certainly prepare ourselves for every kind of novel stratagem and every kind of brutal and treacherous maneuver. I think that no idea is so outlandish that it should not be considered and viewed with a searching, but at the same time, I hope, with a steady eye. We must never forget the solid assurances of knowledge and those which belong to technolgy if it can be locally exercised.'' ''We have, ourselves, full confidence that if all do their duty, if nothing is neglected, and if the best arrangements are made, as they are being made, we shall prove ourselves once again able to defend our Internet, to ride out the storm of war, and to outlive the menace of tyranny, if necessary for years, if necessary alone. At any rate, that is what we are going to try to do. That is the resolve of the True Humanity--'of' every man, woman and child xin it. That is the will of all of us. The Peoples of the Free World and the Resistance, linked together in their cause and in their need, will defend to the death their rights and freedoms of expression and all else, aiding each other like good comrades to the utmost of their strength.'' Even though large tracts of '''America, Europe, the Middle East,' and many old and famous States have fallen or may fall into the grip of Drone Surveillance and all the odious apparatus of Corporate Dictatorial rule, we shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in America, we shall fight on the layers of cyberspace, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the airwaves, we shall defend our Internet, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the websites, we shall fight on the servers, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and even if, which I do not for a moment believe, our nations or large parts of them were subjugated and starving, then the rest of the Peopels of the Free World, armed and sheltered by the Resistance, would carry on the struggle, until, in God's good time, the new, technologically adept world, with all its power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the old', technophobe-oppressed one'.'' Conclusion Churchill was right, we shall fight for victory, victory over the Dictators and Corporations, no matter what the cost may be. The Dictators wish for nothing more than absolute power and control over exery aspect of our existences. They will not get that control, no matter what the price we must pay. They would see us all subjugated, starving, sick, and dying in the streets, all our homes foreclosed and declared their property, our children taken away to serve as slaves or sex toys, our lives ruined... They would see all this and more, destroy the quality of our lives, destroy all happiness left to humanity on the planet, simply because they the Dictators and Corporations, in their power and money obsessions, do not have lives worth living. Because they can feel nothing except obsession with power and money, they would strip us of the right to feel too. They would strip us of our humanity, and only by joining/organizing the Resistance can you hope to stop them. They thought we would never dare stand and be counted. They shall be proven very, very wrong.